the_infection_bandfandomcom-20200213-history
A Number Of My Lifes
A Number of My Lifes (European Title: A Number of My Lives) '''was the debut & first studio album by the British-American band The Infection, released on August 21, 1995, through Reprise Records. As of 2017, the album has been certified gold by the RIAA. Recorded at Alpha & Omega Recording, and produced by David Packer, The albums' lyrical themes deal with SpongeBob trying to find a woman; Sandys' struggles in Houston, Texas and Patrick's stolen drums. The original album title was originally going to be titled Love, Pain and Money. Singles''' #Connected (Release August 21, 1995) #Why Did This Happen (Release October 3, 1995) #Master Plan (Release October 17, 1995) #I Don't Give a Damn (Release October 31, 1995) The Infection * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead vocals, lead guitar, rhythm guitar, organ on "Size (Give Me Your Coke Size)" * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums Tracklist (Original release) # I Don't Give A Damn # The Address Is On My Brain # Connected # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # Drumstick # Come On Tom, Really # Why Did This Happen # Don't Touch The Radiation # Say It # Master Plan Tracklist (25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition) Disc 1 # I Don't Give A Damn (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # The Address Is On My Brain (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Connected (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Drumstick (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Come On Tom, Really (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Why Did This Happen (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Don't Touch The Radiation (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Say It (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # Master Plan (Cavallo/Packer 1995 mix) # A Number Of My Lifes (B-Side) # Valentine Gift (B-Side) Disc 2 # I Don't Give A Damn (2020 mix) # The Address Is On My Brain (2020 mix) # Connected (2020 mix) # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) (2020 mix) # Drumstick (2020 mix) # Come On Tom, Really (2020 mix) # Why Did This Happen (2020 mix) # Don't Touch The Radiation (2020 mix) # Say It (2020 mix) # Master Plan (2020 mix) # The Address Is On My Brain (Dancing Dog '94 demo) # Connected (Dancing Dog '94 demo) # I Don't Give A Damn (Dancing Dog '94 demo) # Shithead (October 1994 demo) # Democracy Wants My Money (October 1994 demo) A Number of My Lifes Tour: # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # The Address Is On My Brain # Come On Tom, Really # I Don't Give A Damn # Valentine Gift # A Number Of My Lifes # Say It # Connected # Drumstick # Why Did This Happen # Don't Touch The Radiation # Master Plan Hollywood Rock Festival 1995: # The Address Is On My Brain # Connected # Why Did This Happen # Size (Give Me Your Coke Size) # Master Plan # Drumstick # Love, Pain & Money (I Don't Give A Damn) # Say It